Yumi Nunes (Second Chances)
Name: Yumi Nunes Gender: Female Age: 17 School: P.J. Hobbs Senior High School Hobbies and Interests: '''Writing, reading, storytelling, card games, cardio exercises. '''Appearance: Yumi stands about 5'7" and weighs 115 pounds, making her somewhat underweight. Her lightish-tan skin shows signs of both her Asian and Brazilian heritage. Her frame is quite skinny and lacks any noticable curves. She has a small nose, thin lips, and dark eyes that peek out from behind the long bangs of her black hair. Her eyes are a very dark brown, almost matching her hair., and are regularly covered by said hair thanks to a rarely-broken habit of keeping her head down in public. Her hair is straight, if a bit unkempt, and reaches to the base of her neck. She dresses very casually, although this is mostly a result of an impoverished lifestyle. Plain T-shirts and old jeans are the norm in her everyday fashion. Her shoes are sneakers from a thrift store, and are often worn and tattered. Any coats she wears during cold weather are usually a size or two too big for her. She never wears makeup of any sort. On the day of the abduction, she was wearing a gray t-shirt, highly faded blue capris that were fraying at the knees and cuffs, and black sneakers with white soles that have collected a visible amount of dirt and scuff marks. Biography: The only child of Guilherme and Yukiko Nunes, Yumi was born into a home occupied by two generations of family, as Guilherme's parents moved in with them during Yukiko's pregnancy and never left. With both of Guilherme's parents having recently retired, and Yukiko and Guilherme being glad to accept any help available both financially and in terms of providing care, they were glad to invite them into their home. Growing up, her home life was very stable, with loving parents and grandparents who took care of her to the best of their ability. Between the four of them, they put as much effort into raising her as possible, and she was never without the comfort of a loving home. However, her life has definitely not been without difficulty. Money has always been a severe issue for the Nunes family, and her parents have been stuck in low-paying jobs at a local department store for as long as she can remember. With her parents putting in as many hours as they could in order to make ends meet, she was left in the care of her retired grandparents on most days. Although she loves both her parents and grandparents very much, she has always been bothered by how little time she has with her parents. She appreciates how hard they work for her, but wishes that they had a little more free time to do things together. Arguably, Yumi's closest relationship would be with her Grandma Agata, who would read to her long before she could understand the stories for herself. It was from her that Yumi's lifelong fascination with stories was birthed. Grandpa Esteban was not as big a reader, but he was another constant figure in her life, seemingly always right around the corner if she ever needed the slightest thing. As for her parents, Yukiko was the kind of person who always wanted to know everything that happened while she was away at work, and lavished affection on her daughter at every opportunity. Guilherme was the parental figure that she saw the least, but that was mostly because he was always seeking extra shifts and potential promotion opportunities to get the family a little extra income to give them any small amount of financial security that they could get. Growing up in one of the poorest neighborhoods in Denton, Yumi didn't spend a lot of time playing outside. rather, she preferred to stay inside and read. Although she didn't have a large selection of books, she would read them for hours on end, even ignoring the few toys she had to read the same books repeatedly. Once her family realized this, they encouraged her habits by buying her books for recreation. Although she never became a very active child as a result, she picked up on reading incredibly quickly. By the time she was set to start kindergarten, she was already moving away from picture books and on to novels. One thing that Yumi took to as a hobby aside from reading was card games. Grandpa Esteban gave her an old deck of cards for her fourth birthday and taught her a few games to play with it, like Solitaire and Slap Jack. It became a common way for the family to spend time together in the evening when her parents were home from work. Although she knew that the games were decided by luck more often than not, they still held a special place in her heart because of the role they played in her home. It was when Yumi started school that new problems began to arise. She had a severe stutter that often broke up her speech. She quickly realized that the rest of her family didn't repeat syllables of suddenly halt mid-sentence, and this naturally led to questions about why the way she talked was different. Her family assured her that it was a minor issue that affects lots of people, and that it was not worth worrying over. This question came up a few more times during her development, and each time they had to explain a bit more. She tried to get them to help her minimize the effect her stutter had on her speech, but since no one in the house knew how to counteract the effects, these impromptu lessons did not bring much success. Noting her frustration, they comforted her and told her that no one would mind it. Despite this, they had their fears about possible hardships, and hoped that trying to bolster her self-confidence would be an effective deterrent to any future harassment. However, once she was in school, some of the meaner kids in class would tease her for her difficulty speaking, especially in public. When that happened, her stutter went from something that was no big deal to her to a problem that made her stick out in a negative way compared to everyone else. Even though the teacher reprimanded them when she saw it, the teasing never fully stopped, with some of the kids keeping it up in later grades that they shared with her. Since this was her first real interaction with the world outside her home, it was a severe blow to her self-esteem, especially since it came about because of the stutter that her parents insisted was nothing to be ashamed of. After that, Yumi's behavior changed. She rarely spoke in public, and almost never in school unless it was absolutely required. Even at home she was quieter, something that concerned her family greatly. She explained that she had been bullied at school, but even after her parents contacted the school about it, she didn't shift back to her old level of talkativeness. In the aftermath, she was enrolled in classes with a speech therapist at school to minimize the effect of her stutter in an attempt to help her, but despite her progress, it hasn't done much for her self-image. Her increased introversion led to her spending more time alone with her books, reading even more than she had in the past. With her going through her collection at increased speeds, she began to cultivate an interest in creating stories of her own. She took an extra notebook and began to write ideas. Her first few ideas were not particularly deep or well thought out, but as years went on, her ability to form her concepts improved, and she began to write more of each plan that came into her head. One-paragraph stories evolved into ten pages and beyond. This was a hobby of hers that only grew stronger over time, becoming her most prominent use of free time. An unfortunate consequence of her increased work on her writing was that she began to neglect physical fitness. Her work continued to evolve, but a lack of exercise led to her becoming noticeably nonathletic for her age. She has very little strength and stamina to offer, and this became very obvious in gym class, with her almost always bringing up the rear of the pack during exercises. Her tendency to tire after only a few minutes of physical activity greatly worried her family when they realized just how quickly she ran out of energy. Over the past year or so, she has started doing regular cardio exercises in an attempt to improve her health and physical condition, mostly at the recommendation of her parents, but she has yet to make any great strides in that department. The exercises are not something that she does out of enjoyment, but rather necessity, since she realizes her poor physical state and the need to improve. Since she considers stamina to be more important than strength, she chose to prioritize cardio. Once Yumi reached high school, her reputation was set in stone very quickly. Her perpetual silence and avoidance of large groups caused most of her classmates to see her as weird. A few would even go as far as to call her a bit creepy. Although she was bullied less than she was in her elementary school days, occasional incidents still occurred, and she didn't have a lot of friends to balance said incidents out. Her teachers never had many issues with her, however. For the most part, they saw her as a quiet but studious student who worked very hard. Yumi excels in artistic endeavors, with a particular talent for English class. Although in general, any assignment that involves a written component is one that she does well in. She does struggle a bit when it comes to math, particularly when algebra is involved, but she is by no means incompetent when it comes to that field. Her grades remain very respectable all around, with only a few occasional hiccups. The most positive aspect of her social life is her place in the writing club. She is one of the biggest contributors of content for the club, and has yet to miss a meeting. In addition, it is one of the only places aside from her speech therapist that she is willing to speak openly, although she mostly sticks to short comments and criticisms in this case. Yumi already has a plan for her life set out. With how much work she has put into writing in recent years, she has almost a full book prepared. She settled on an urban fantasy tale about a college student who unexpectedly gets themselves mixed up in a hidden world of sorcery and spirits. She doesn't want to play to the usual tropes of the genre, and really wants to forge her own style with the way she writes her characters and plots. Yet at the same time, she knows how straying too far from the norm may alienate readers, and she fears that her book may not reach as many people as a result. She has researched various means of publishing, including self-publishing, and plans to seek a way to release her first book once it is complete. Her motivations for this are twofold. First, she wants to share her stories with the world, so they can bring joy to other people the same way the stories she read in her youth did for her. Second, and more importantly, she wants to make enough money to ensure that her parents never have to work another day in their lives. Advantages: Yumi is very intelligent and creative, so she may be able to see angles to situations that others may not. In addition, her small frame may give her an advantage when hiding or trying to slip through small spaces. Disadvantages: Yumi is physically weak and very likely to be overpowered in a fight. Her non-social nature and hesitancy to speak will also hinder any attempts to form alliances. Original Profile: '''Yumi Nunes (PV2) '''Designated Number: Female Student No. 15 --- Designated Weapon: An unloaded Ballester-Molina, ammo in bag Conclusion: '''Hmm... nope. No, some people you just can't do anything for, even with a decent weapon draw. I think Ms. Nunes should focus on disappearing quickly and relatively painlessly. It's about the best she can hope for. ''The above biography is as written by Aura. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made.'' Evaluations '''Handled By: Aura Kills: 'None '''Killed By: 'Wendy Fischer 'Collected Weapons: '''An unloaded Ballester-Molina, ammo in bag (designated weapon) '''Allies: 'Felicia LaChapelle, Ramona Shirley, Lyndi Thibodeaux, Wendy Fischer '''Enemies: Jay Harland, Saachi Nidal Mid-game Evaluation: '''Yumi spent some time quietly crying to herself in a grove of trees before quietly trying to move on, she found Adonis Alba beachside of the coastal woods but her brief stop became him noticing her and yelling, which intimidated her. Despite an apology he was quick to say they needed to part, an opportunity she gladly took. She trekked in morbidly reflective silence until she found the parish, which reminded her of her church back home, and she decided to stop inside and rest away from the heat of Day 1's sun. Despite her attempts at stealth she was noticed by Felicia LaChapelle's GPS, and called to come over. Felicia was glad to see her alright, but pointed out via her GPS that more people were lingering outside. Yumi's fear dominated, she didn't want to see them, and Felicia could sense that and only offer small comfort as they hid: however as the newcomers came in they turned out to be the friendly faces of Ramona Shirley and Lyndi Thibodeaux. They were beginning to open dialogue but then something called Felicia away, investigating two new blips on her GPS. Very quickly things went wrong. Felicia was trapped in a net and attacked by Jay Harland and Saachi Nidal, but she was able to scream and struggle. Lyndi was first responder and able to tackle down Saachi, but her cleaver was retrieved and Jay finished Lyndi with a strike to the head. Ramona and Yumi were too late to save Lyndi, but Ramona was in time to attack Jay in a fury. Saachi recovered, however, and rescued Jay long enough so the two attackers could retreat as quick as they'd come. That left a shell-shocked Felicia and Ramona, and Yumi tried to say they should move on, unsure how else to process the tragedy. They moved her out of the parish, decorated her corpse with flowers. They spent the night, and announcements declared the dead in the morning. Yumi's paranoia once more kicked in, she wanted to get away from the site of the death, feeling she had to be brave enough to take her chances elsewhere. She moved on with nary a word, and ultimately neither Ramona nor Felicia followed. Yumi began to doubt and regret as she realized she was alone, but she stayed the course. She was led to the flower field, where she was startled by someone screaming, having some manner of breakdown that Yumi did her best to soothe even as the machete-wielding girl her opposite was losing it. Clio calmed some, as Yumi kept at it. '''Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Yumi, in chronological order. Memories of the Past: *A Cada de Nunes *One Last Epilogue Pregame: *Study Buddies Second Chances V2: *Fear and Fury *PokeStop *Falling Back To The Earth *That Sound is Your Soul Stirring *The Gun Goes Click *Hoping to Catch a Break *Carp Diem Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in Second Chances or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Yumi Nunes. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Characters Category:Second Chances Characters Category:Second Chances